Cut!! Cut!! Cut... Cu... *schnarch*
by Leilei
Summary: *Chapter 4 loaded*Beim Dreh für den Film gibts einige Probleme. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sowas viele schon geschrieben haben, aber ich hatte auch mal Lust dazu... PG denke ich mal passt hier.
1. No. 1!!!

CUT!! Cut!! Cut...Cu... *schnarch*  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charaktere nicht und sie werden mir auch nicht gehören. Die Idee ist auch sicherlich nicht von mir. Nur die Geschichte. Here ya go  
  
  
  
(kurz vor dem Dreh, alle stehen bereit, nur Legolas ist noch nicht da)  
  
  
  
Direktor: Wo bleibt Legolas??  
  
Kameramann: Er müsste noch in seiner Kabine sein.  
  
Direktor: Dann holt ihn doch in der Ringe Namen!!  
  
(drei Männer stürmen raus und reißen dabei die Kameras um, da sie mit den Füßen an den Kabeln hängen geblieben sind)  
  
Direktor: So räumt das doch auf!!  
  
(drei Männer rennen zu den Kameras hin und stellen sie wieder hin. Einer schwingt das Gestell einer Kamera herum und trifft den Direktor, den es sofort aus den Socken haut)  
  
Derweilen vor Legolas` Kabine  
  
Mann#1: So. Wer geht jetzt rein?  
  
Mann#2: Der der fragt.  
  
Mann#1: Auf keinen Fall. Ich geh da nicht rein.  
  
Mann#3: Aber ich auch nicht.  
  
Mann#2: Niemals! Eher würde ich mich von den Orks zertrampeln lassen. Dass die da aber auch echt Orks nehmen mussten. Aber ich geh da nicht rein.  
  
Mann#3: Ja aber wer dann? Meister Legolas wird immer so wütend wenn man ihn bei etwas unterbricht...  
  
Mann#1: Gehen wir alle zusammen?  
  
Mann#2: Na gut *schluck*  
  
(Sie klopfen zitternd an)  
  
Eine sehr, SEHR erboste Stimme ertönt dumpf: WAS SOLL DAS?? Ich bin beschäftigt!!  
  
Mann#1: Wir... ähm wir sollen Ihnen vom Direktor ausrichten, dass er jetzt gerne mit dem Dreh beginnen würde und ob Sie nicht äh kommen könnten, da es langsam Zeit wird...  
  
(Tür fliegt auf und Legolas steht in Bademantel da)  
  
Legolas: Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe duschen?! Ich brauch noch ein passendes Outfit. Niemals trage ich diesen Fummel.  
  
(Er hält ein braun- grünes Outfit hoch)  
  
Mann#3: Aber Meister, es ist doch so vorgeschrieben...  
  
Legolas: Unterbrich mich nicht!! Dann muss ich mir noch die Haare fönen, diese langen Zotteln brauchen immer ewig bis sie trocken sind. Und dann wäre da noch... ich muss noch etwas essen. Richtet das dem Herrn Direktor- Superpünktlich aus!!  
  
(Tür wird zugeknallt)  
  
Mann#2: Puuhh... Er hat uns nichts getan-  
  
(Tür fliegt auf)  
  
Legolas: Und glaubt nicht, dass ihr so einfach davonkommt!!  
  
(Tür wird wieder zugeknallt und springt aus den Angeln)  
  
Legolas: Und um Himmels willen lasst diese Tür reparieren.  
  
(Die Männer schlurfen verängstigt zurück ins Studio oder was auch immer)  
  
Direktor: Warum dauert das immer so lange?!  
  
(Er sitzt in einem Stuhl und Assistentinnen tupfen ihm den Schweiß vom Gesicht nach seinem Unfall)  
  
Direktor: Und du da! Du bist gefeuert! Weil du mich beinahe umgebracht hättest!  
  
Mann der ihn "beinahe umgebracht" hätte: *wimmer*  
  
Mann#1: Ähm, wir sollen von unserem Meister ausrichten, dass er noch ein passendes Outfit braucht, sich die Haare trocknen muss und etwas essen...  
  
Direktor: Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Geht und sagt ihm, dass er auf der Stelle herkommen soll! Wozu wird er denn bezahlt!?  
  
(Die Männer flüchten schnellstens)  
  
(Zitternd stehen sie wieder vor der Tür und klopfen)  
  
Legolas: WAS IST DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER?!?!  
  
(Tür fliegt auf und fällt sogleich ganz aus den Angeln)  
  
(Legolas steht in Boxershorts vor ihnen mit einem Föhn und einem Kamm in der Hand)  
  
Mann#2: D- der Direktor will, dass Sie sofort bei ihm antreten sollen...  
  
Legolas: *knurr* Also gut. Der kriegt aber was zu hören.  
  
(Er folgt den Männern in Boxershorts)  
  
Legolas: HERR DIREKTOR!! *brüll*  
  
Direktor: Da sind Sie ja endlich  
  
Legolas: Was soll denn das?! Ich bin noch halb unter der Dusche, da kommen diese Gestalten an und sagen mir, ich soll sofort bei ihnen antänzeln!! Himmel, ich war ja noch nicht mal angezogen!! Und der Dreh geht doch erst in einer halb- oh, schon SO spät?!  
  
(Er schaut auf seine Uhr)  
  
Direktor: Ja genau. Und mir ist es SO was von egal ob sie fertig sind oder nicht wir beginnen jetzt!!  
  
Legolas: Aber...!!!  
  
Direktor: Nichts aber wir beginnen.  
  
(Legolas kommt zu den anderen)  
  
Frodo: Bwahahaaaa  
  
Aragorn: Hihihiii  
  
Merry& Pippin: Heheheheheee  
  
Boromir& Gandalf: Hohohooo  
  
Gimli: Hahahahahaaa  
  
Legolas: SEID IHR JETZT FERTIG?!  
  
Sam: Huhuhuu  
  
Gimli: Nein, haha!!  
  
(Die Gefährten lachen sich halb tot)  
  
Direktor: Klappe, die erste!!  
  
(Die schwarzen Reiter kommen hereingebraust)  
  
(Ihre Mäntel sind allesamt grau)  
  
Direktor: CUT!! Wieso sind diese Mäntel so grau??  
  
Schwarzer Reiter#1: Naja, wir haben das falsche Waschmittel hergenommen, da wir keine Fewa Black Magic (oder wie auch immer) mehr hatten...  
  
Direktor: Nun gut, im Moment geht das auch. Fangen wir nochmal an!  
  
Direktor: Klappe, die zweite!  
  
( Die mittlerweile grauen Reiter kommen hereingebraust)  
  
Frodo: Ah! Die grauen Reiter... hihihiii  
  
(Er wird von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt)  
  
Direktor: CUT!! Frodo, beherrsch dich!! Klappe, die dritte!  
  
Frodo: Ah! Die schw-, die gr- HAHAHA das sieht so lächerlich aus!!  
  
Direktor: CUT!! FRODO BEHERRSCH DICH DOCH MAL!!!  
  
Und so geht es weiter bis...  
  
Direktor: Klappe, die 356ste... *gähn*  
  
(Frodo bringt vor Lachen nicht mal das "Ah!" heraus)  
  
Direktor: Cut...  
  
Legolas: H- herr D- di- direktor, k- k- könnte ich b- bitte etwas and- deres anz- ziehen?  
  
Direktor: Also gut. Und beruhige mir einer in der Zwischenzeit Frodo!!  
  
(Legolas stürmt in seine Kabine und kommt kurz danach mit einer Snowboarder- Hose und einem schwarzen T-Shirt wieder herein)  
  
Direktor: Was soll das denn?! Legolas, wir sind hier doch nicht in der heutigen Zeit!! Du hast doch dein Kostüm gekriegt, oder nicht?!  
  
Legolas: Doch, aber das macht mich so dick. Das will ich nicht anziehen.  
  
Direktor: Legolas, führ dich doch nicht auf wie ein kleines Kind!! Du ziehst jetzt sofort los und holst dein Kostüm!!  
  
(Inzwischen haben Sam, Merry und Pippin Frodo beruhigt)  
  
Sam: Geht's wieder?  
  
Frodo: Ja, ja. Es geht wieder.  
  
(Legolas kommt schimpfend in seinem Kostüm zurück)  
  
Direktor: Also gut, dann drehen wir eben jetzt die nächste Szene. Alle auf ihre Posten! Klappe, die erste!!  
  
(Die Szene, wo Frodo von einem schwarzen Reiter mit einem Dolch verwundet wird, wird gedreht)  
  
Frodo: Aaaahhhhh!! DIESES SCHWEIN HAT MICH WIRKLICH GETROFFEN!!!  
  
Direktor: CUT!! Ich habe doch ausdrücklich gesagt, du musst diesen Knopf drücken wenn du zustichst!!! Idiot!  
  
Schwarzer Reiter: Sorry  
  
Direktor: Verarzte mir einer Frodo bitte!!  
  
Frodo: Warn Scherz, warn Scherz. Er hat wohl die Klinge erwischt, bei der immer ein Zentimeter noch rausguckt, und ich dachte er hätte mich feste erwischt, sorry  
  
Direktor: Grrr... Also weiter, du da, wechsle das Messer aus und weiter geht's!  
  
(Das Messer wird ausgewechselt)  
  
Direktor: Klappe, die zweite!!  
  
Aragorn: Hijaaaa- AUU!! Ich hab mich an diesem #X**_§-!'+- Feuer verbrannt!!  
  
Direktor: Cut!! Aragorn, so pass doch auf verflixt!!  
  
Aragorn: Wer konnte denn wissen, dass diese Flammen heiß sind!! *maul*  
  
Direktor: Wie wär`s wenn wir für heute Schluss machen, hm?  
  
Alle: JAAAA!!  
  
Kameramann: Herr Direktor, mit der Kamera ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, ich fürchte Sie können die nächsten Tage nicht mehr drehen!  
  
  
  
LA FIN!!! 


	2. Kapitel zwo. . .

Zweites Kapitel. . .  
  
Nun ja, ich HATTE EINFACH LUST OKAY?! Also motzt nich rum ;) Disclaimer. . . verdammt den kennt doch jedes Schwein hier!!! Grüße an Bombay, die mich ihrerseits inspiriert hat, weiter zu schreiben!! [Lest mal ihre Geschichte (Hilfe die schrecklichen Orcs kommen oder so ähnlich -^^-), sie ist bei FFNet bekannt unter dem Namen DarkDragon!!]  
  
  
  
(Als die Kamera wider in Ordnung ist und die Gefährten sich wieder beruhigt haben)  
  
Direktor: Okay. Seid ihr bereit??  
  
Gefährten: JOOOOOOOOOOHH!!  
  
Direktor: SEID IHR BEREIT EUER LEBEN FÜR DIE DREHARBEITEN HIN ZU GEBEN?!  
  
Gefährten. Nöö  
  
Direktor: . . .Lasst uns trotzdem anfangen. UUUUND. . . BITTE!  
  
(Szene, bei der Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas bei der Suche nach Pippin&Merry in den Fangorn geraten)  
  
Gimli: Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schreckt, Fangorn oder der Gedanke an eine Fahrradtour durch ganz Rohan!  
  
Direktor: CUUUT!! Es heißt FUßMARSCH, nicht Fahrradtour!! Und BITTE.  
  
Gimli: Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr heiß macht, Galadriel oben ohne oder der Gedanke an Legolas ganz ohne *grinst verschmitzt*  
  
Direktor: GIMLIII!! DAS WIRD HIER KEIN PORNO OKAY?!  
  
Gimli: Schon gut, ich wollte nur die Stimmung etwas aufheitern!!  
  
Direktor: Okay, dann eben die Szene (uns fehlen irgendwie viele Szenen -.- ), wo Aragorn auf der Verfolgungsjagd singt. UUUND. . .BITTE!  
  
Aragorn: GondorGondorvomGebirgzumKüstenstrich. . . *runterleier*  
  
Direktor: Stoppstoppstopp!! Aragorn, du sollst SINGEN!! Ihr seid hoffnungslos. . . andere Szene. Die, bei der ihr auf dem Schlachtfeld ankommt und nach den Hobbits sucht. Und BITTE!!  
  
Gimli: Mehr können wir nicht tun *übertrieben dramatisch*  
  
Legolas: *spielt an seinem Handy rum*  
  
Direktor: CUT! Was machst du da, Legolas??  
  
Legolas: Ich hab Hunger, ich ruf den Pizzadienst an.  
  
Direktor: ISS SPÄTER WAS JETZT KONZENTRIERT EUCH ENDLICH MAL!! Ganz andere Szene bitte. Frodo fällt hin und sieht diese Leichen in den Sümpfen.  
  
Frodo: *stolper* Da liegen aber keine Toten drin! Bloß Schlamm. . . widerlich! *wischt sich das Gesicht angeekelt ab*  
  
Direktor: HALTSTOPPAUS!!  
  
Legolas (offstage): WIE WÄRS MIT CUT HERR DIREKTOR?! UND KÖNNTEN SIE EIN WENIG LEISER SCHREIEN, MEINE FREUNDIN UND ICH VERSUCHEN HIER GERADE PETTING!!  
  
Direktor: Öh . . .Machen wir weiter. Frodo, du musst dir VORSTELLEN, dass da Tote drinliegen okay? Okay.  
  
Frodo: AAAAAAHH, POLIZEI!! HIER WURDE JEMAND ERMORDET!!  
  
Direktor: CUT!! FRODO!! DA GIBT ES KEINE POLIZ-  
  
Legolas (offstage): RU-HE!!  
  
Direktor: Argh. . . Pause!!  
  
(In der Pause: Die Gefährten sitzen an einem Tisch und singen „Wir haben Hunger, Hunger, Hunger. . .")  
  
Stimme (offstage): Ich komme ja gleich!!  
  
Legolas: ABER SCHNELL!!  
  
Kellner: *stürmt herein mit den Händen voller Platten und Teller* Bin schon da. . .  
  
Legolas: Petting macht hungrig ^.^  
  
Gimli: Her mit dem Fraß!!  
  
Frodo: Jaa  
  
Merry&Pippin: *singen immer noch und hauen ihr Besteck dabei so auf den Tisch, dass Kerben entstehen*  
  
Alle: *rasen auf den Kellner zu und trampeln ihn fast nieder als sie ihm die Platten entreißen*  
  
Kellner: Ächz. . . Ich geh dann wieder. . .  
  
Aragorn: BÄH; was ist DAS denn?? *starrt missmutig auf das 1a- Steak herunter*  
  
Legolas: Gibt's hier keinen Hummer? Keinen Kaviar? Trüffel? *zählt tausende von sündteueren Speisen auf*  
  
(Nach der Pause versuchen sie es mit der Szene, in der sich Pippin und Merry befreien können)  
  
Merry:. . .Aber ich komme an die Knoten nicht heran und ich kann sie auch nicht durchbeißen.  
  
Pippin: Ist auch nicht nötig. Vorhin wollte ich dir sagen, dass. . .*flüstert* Merry, wie war mein Text noch mal?  
  
Merry: Ähm. . . tu einfach improvisieren *flüstert und lächelt dann dümmlich in die Kamera*  
  
Pippin: Ja, ich wollte dir vorhin sagen, dass, dass ich mein Handy dabeihabe, mit dem könnten wir Aragorn. . . (Direktor heult auf) nein?  
  
Direktor: ICH HABE KEINE LUST MEHR!! SCHLUß FÜR HEUTE!! *schluchzt*  
  
LA FIN!! 


	3. Billy und der Rest

Cuttie 2  
  
Yo People, know what? Ich bin krank ^^'. . . *tausendmal überall rumerzähl* Naja, ich wollte deshalb nur klar machen, dass mir deshalb langweilig ist und ich deshalb mehr Zeit hab und deshalb (*lol*) mehr Zeit zum Schreiben hab. Dissi kennt ihr, also viiiieeeel Spaß ^~^ Und Billy is meine Erfindung ^-^  
  
Direktor: Also gut, nächster Versuch. **zu sich selbst** Ich bin gaaanz ruhig, alles ist gut, diesmal wird es klapp- VERDAMMT BOROMIR WIE OFT SOLL ICH DIR NOCH SAGEN DASS DIE SCHWERTER KEIN SPIELZEUG SIND HÖR AUF ARAGORN ZU ERPRESSEN!!  
  
Boromir: Och Menno, ich wollte doch nur wissen, warum er immer so gut bei den Frauen ankommt **mault**  
  
Direktor: **knurrt** Das ist noch lange kein Grund ihm die Kehle durchschneiden zu wollen!!  
  
Boromir: Jajajajajadadadada, laber nur **murmelt vor sich hin**  
  
Direktor: Ich bin kurz weg, wenn ich wieder komme drehen wir die Szene in Moria, wo ihr über die Lücke da springen müsst. **stolziert aus dem Raum**  
  
Boromir: **pfeift und schaut ein wenig durch die Gegend, bis der Direktor endgültig weg ist**  
  
Aragorn: **versucht wegzuschleichen**  
  
Boromir: **zieht ein Schert hinter seinem Rücken hervor**  
  
Okay Aragorn, jetzt beantworte mir. . . **hält ihm das Schwert unter die Nase**  
  
Aragorn: YIKES!! **fuchtelt wie wild mit den Armen herum und wird ohnmächtig**  
  
(Szene in Moria)  
  
Aragorn: Gut so, jetzt lehn dich nach vorn Frodo!!  
  
(Sie springen mit einem Mordsschwung wegen dem hin und her schaukelnden Felsenteil)  
  
Alle: Ohhh. . . **stehen am Rand auf der anderen Seite, schauen nach oben und strecken die Arme aus**  
  
Aragorn und Frodo: **landen weeeeiiiiiit hinter den Anderen und sind knocked-out**  
  
Direktor: Cut!! Ach Mann, ihr müsst sie schon auffangen, könnt ihr denn gar nichts richtig machen?? **ist den Tränen nahe** Nochmal.  
  
Aragorn: Gut so Frodo, jetzt lehn dich nach hinten!!  
  
Frodo: **flüstert** Aber war es nicht vorne??  
  
Aragorn: **Flüstert zurück** Nein, hinten.  
  
Frodo und Aragorn: **lehnen sich nach hinten und fallen schreiend mit dem Felsen in den Abgrund**  
  
Frodo: AIAIAIAIAIAEEEEE- Boff. OxO  
  
Direktor: **hat eben nicht hingeschaut** He, wo sind denn Aragorn und Frodo hin??  
  
Kameramann: HERR DIREKTOR!!  
  
Direktor: WAS IST?? **erschrocken**  
  
Kameramann: Da ist ein Haar in der Linse. . .  
  
Direktor: . . . . . . . **wieder zu sich selbst** Ruhig Blut, ruhig. . .  
  
Legolas: ÖI DIREX!! WOLLN SIE DIE NICH LANGSAM DA UNTN RAUSHOLN DIE KREPIERN UNS NOCH!!  
  
Direktor: **immer noch zu sich selbst** Nicht aufregen. . .  
  
Legolas: DIRI!! SIE ICH GLAUB DIE HAM SICH BÖSE WEHGETAN!!  
  
Aragorn und Frodo: **liegen bewusstlos und blutüberströmt auf dem harten Boden**  
  
Direktor: **IMMER noch zu sich selbst** Alles ist bestens. . .  
  
Legolas: EY DIREEEX!! WIA BRÄUCHTEN EIN SEIL ODA SO WAS!!! HÖRN SIE NICH???  
  
Direktor: **nicht mehr zu sich selbst** Wie?? Was? WerwowiesoweshalbwarumwannWAS?!  
  
Legolas: Zu spät, jetzt sind sie draußen '.'  
  
(Notarzt kommt und holt die beiden mit großen Tamtam ab)  
  
(Der Rest steht da, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und schaut ihnen nach)  
  
Gimli: So. . . wisst ihr, was wir jetzt machen?  
  
Sam: Um unsere Freunde trauern? Zusammen für sie beten?  
  
Gimli: Nnnein. Noch Vorschläge?  
  
Legolas: Hmmm. . . nein?  
  
Gimli: PAARTYYY!!!  
  
Alle anderen: JAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Direktor: Nichts da, ihr könnt immer noch weiterdrehen. :[  
  
Alle: Och nööööö. . .  
  
(Plötzlich kommt ein junges (kleines) Mädchen mit kinnlangen, hellbraunen Haaren rein)  
  
Mädchen: **schaut sich um** Woaah. . .  
  
Boromir: **tritt zu ihr heran und sieht sich ihre Kleidung an (blaue, viieeel zu große Jeans, schwarzes T-Shirt, darüber lässig ein grau-rot kariertes Hemd)** Was ist DAS denn? Und wer bist du überhaupt, Kleine?  
  
Mädchen: **kreischt hysterisch mit einer kindlichen Stimme** ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN; EIN FÜR ALLE MAL!!! Der Name ist Billy. **zieht eine Schnute**  
  
Legolas: Und was willst du hier  
  
Billy: Ich bin hier, um euch zu treffen!! Weshalb sonst. Na ja, eigentlich nur Legolas ^-^  
  
Legolas: Uh-oh .  
  
Direktor: Aber hier haben nur Angestellte Zutritt, Kleine  
  
Billy: ICH SAGE ES NUR EIN EINZIGES MAL; ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN!!! Und ich HABE hier Zutritt. **zieht ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier heraus** Hier, extra Erlaubnis von der Autorin ^.^ Whoops, ein bisschen zerknittert ^^'  
  
Direktor: Naaa okaaay **seufzt**  
  
Legolas: Nein. . . bitte. . . nicht. . . **keucht, da Billy sich an seinen Hals gehängt hat und unablässig quietscht**  
  
Billy: YYYAAAAYYY **kreischt und quietscht**  
  
Alle: **halten sich die Ohren zu** OHMEINGOTT. . .  
  
  
  
Wer ist dieses kleine Mädchen? Und wie kann Legolas ihr entkommen? Und vor allem: Wie hat sie die Erlaubnis der Autorin erhalten?? Alles im nächsten Kapitel, so lang ihr schön fleißig reviewt!!! *gg* 


	4. The New Direktoration =)

1 Cuttie 4  
  
Sooo, nach der ewig langen Pause endlich mal wieder was Neues. Und das wird erst der Anfang sein. Ich beende jetzt alle Fortsetzungsstories von mir damit ich mich dann nicht mehr mit so vielen rumschlagen muss, sondern Zeit für eine hab ;o)  
  
Disclaimer: NIX ghört mia nua Billy un der Direx na ja des wär ja Peter Jackson ummm oke er ghört ned mir. Alles paleddi? +lach+ Sorry bei Textverfehlungen  
  
Direktor: **betrachtet misstrauisch das zerknitterte Papier von Billy** Tjah. . . sieht so aus als ob du tatsächlich eine Erlaubnis von OOOBEN hättest, ooooohhhhhhh...... (Angst +lach+) **ist schwer beeindruckt**  
  
Billy: **pustet lässig eine Strähne aus den Augen** Ja, ich. . . fix ey +fluch+!! **nochmals versucht sie die „wiedergekehrte" Strähne wegzublasen, die ihr jedoch ein zweites Mal wieder vors Gesicht rutscht** ARGH!!  
  
Pippin&Merry: **unterdrücken ein Kichern**  
  
Billy: WEHE einer von euch sagt was. . .  
  
  
  
(Die Dreharbeiten gehen weiter.)  
  
(Szene in Bruchtal)  
  
Legolas: **steht von seinem Stuhl auf** Er ist nicht bloß ein- argh was ist das??  
  
Billy: **steht neben ihm und macht alles genauso wie Legolas es macht** Was? Wer?  
  
Direktor: NEIIIIN AUUUS!! Billy WEG DA!!  
  
Boromir: **packt Billy unter den Armen und trägt sie zum Direktor um sie dort abzusetzen**  
  
Billy: Sir, hätten Sie bitte die Güte mich loszulassen? Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen. . .  
  
Boromir: **beachtet sie nicht**  
  
Billy: LASS MICH RUNTER ODER ICH TRETE DIR SOWAS VON IN DEN ARSCH DU PENNER LOSLASSEN BEVOR ICH RICHTIG WÜTEND WERDE HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN UND ICH WILL KEINE WIDERREDE HÖREN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir: Waaah **lässt sie augenblicklich fallen**  
  
Aragorn: Weichei...  
  
(Szene vor dem Kuss von Aragorn&Arwen)  
  
Billy: **hat inzwischen den Platz vom Direktor eingenommen und kommandiert alles und jeden herum** Nein nein nein Aragorn, du musst das zärtlicher sagen, du willst ihr zeigen, dass du sie liebst, aber ohne Worte. . . HABE ICH MIR KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?!?!  
  
Aragorn: (kleinlaut) Ja Fräulein Billy. . . (zu Arwen gewandt) Häh?  
  
(In der Pause; Gandalf und Frodo sind auch wieder da)  
  
Direktor: Sag mal Fräulein Billy, wieso hast du diese Erlaubnis gekriegt?  
  
Billy: **posiert ein bisschen und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften** Es war nicht leicht!! Ich habe hart gekämpft und nie aufgegeben, bis ich diesen Zettel bekommen habe!! **streicht sich eine Haarsträhne stolz hinter die Ohren, da sie jetzt weiß, mit dem Blasen klappt es nicht**  
  
Gandalf: **flüsternd** Warum ist er dann so zerknittert?!  
  
Billy: GGAAAAANNNNDDDAAAAAAAALLLLLFFFFFFFF **versucht, es so Sarumanmäßig rüberzubringen**  
  
Gimli: Uh-oh +grins+  
  
Gandalf: **rafft seinen Umhang hoch und läuft um sein Leben, den Stab in hohem Bogen wegwerfend**  
  
Billy: **wuselt hinter Gandalf her und haut ihm mit einem langen, langen, weißen Stab den sie hinterm Rücken hervorzieht (wie in den Zeichentrickfilmen immer) auf den Kopf**  
  
Direktor&der Rest der Crew: **hinterherschau** ...........................  
  
(Am nächsten Tag; Billy reist wieder ab und besteht darauf, dass man sie am Bahnhof verabschiedet)  
  
Billy: **zwei zu ihr im Vergleich riesige Koffer schleppend** War schön bei euch und bleibt vernünftig bis bald machs gut Leggymaus mein Schnuckel besuch mich mal und schreib mir ne Karte wenn du das nächste Mal weg fährst +ohne Punkt und Komma red+ **muss zum Rest hochschauen und sich strecken**  
  
Direktor: ^^' Ähm. . . ja, schöne Reise Billy. . . auf Wiedersehen!!  
  
Billy: Ja Maes(Direk)tro! Bis dann ihrs **zieht ab und geht in der Menschenmenge vor dem Zug total unter wegen ihrer Größe**  
  
Legolas: Jaja, ich wird sie nicht vermissen. . . was ist das??  
  
(Der Zug fährt ab und davor steht eine kleine Gestalt die sich schimpfend den Staub von den Klamotten klopft)  
  
Billy: **die eben von irgendjemandem geschubst wurde und in den Dreck gepurzelt ist und somit den Zug verpasst hat** Leute. . . ich fürchte ja ich muss noch eine Woche bleiben bis der nächste Zug kommt. . . ^-^  
  
LA FIN und zwar endgültig, ich glaub nicht dass ich noch mehr davon schreibe. . . '.' 


End file.
